


My Coffee Prince

by QueenieLacy



Category: Cricky - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: AU, Cristiano is Cristiano, M/M, Ricky is a poor college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: The first time he came to the café and saw those beautiful lips turn into a bright smile and looked into those deep brown eyes, Cristiano was hooked. a.k.a the Cricky AU that no one asked me for but I wrote anywayBased off this prompt: https://football-kink.dreamwidth.org/1203.html?thread=256947#cmt256947





	

“He’s such an idiot.” Cristiano laughed into his phone as he walked into his favorite coffee shop, _El Café del Príncipe_. The shop had a nice environment. The coffee shop had managed to find décor that looked regal even though Cristiano figured all the furniture was inexpensive. It was filled with university students with their noses in their books, so Cristiano wasn’t bothered by fans for pictures or autographs. Don’t get him wrong he loved his fans, but it was nice to be able to go out and just have a moment to himself. The coffee was great and their sandwiches were to die for. All of those things were nice, but they weren’t the real reason why this shop was his favorite. The real reason he kept coming back was for the bright smile of the cute prince working behind the counter.  
  
Cristiano had always felt that men were more attractive than women but his goal was to be a professional footballer, and he knew how homophobic sports fans and club owners could be. He didn’t want that to stop him from achieving his dream, so he kept it hidden. Only his mother and siblings knew of his sexuality. After years of fake relationships and secret rendezvouses, he was finally secure enough in his career to be open about his preferences. Of course there were fans who turned their backs on him and chanted homophobic slurs at him in stadiums, but the overwhelming majority supported him.  
  
After he came out, he was able to openly date. He had a few relationships, but none of them lasted. He’d been single for a while now because no one had really caught his eye, until now. The first time he came to the café and saw those beautiful lips turn into a bright smile and looked into those deep brown eyes, he was hooked. He continued to come back to the shop to see him.

Eventually, he worked up the courage to start talking and flirting with the man. Imagine that, Cristiano Ronald needing to work up courage and grow his confidence to speak to anyone. He learned his name was Ricardo but he liked to be called Ricky. He was a university student here in Madrid majoring in marketing. Cristiano had asked him if he was single on multiple occasions but he had never received a straight answer from the little prince. He was determined to find out though because he wanted Ricky for himself.  
  
“Hey, I have to go. I’ll call you back.” Cristiano said into the phone and then ended the call, slipping the phone in his pocket as he approached the counter.  
  
“I got the register.” Claudia said as she went over to Ricky. “Your boyfriend his here.” She teased and Ricky looked up to see Cristiano coming over to the counter.

Ricky chuckled. “He’s not my boyfriend.” He said quickly before Cristiano reached the counter. “Hello Cristiano. The usual?” Ricky greeted him with and smile that could of made Cristiano faint if he was a weaker man.

“Hello Ricky, it’s nice to see you. Yeah, the usual.” Cristiano said and gave a nice nod to Claudia.

“Okay, I’ll bring it over to you.” Ricky said, giving Cristiano a wink before going about fixing his coffee and lunch. Ricky gathered up everything and walked over to the table, sitting the coffee and sandwich in front of the footballer. Ricky was about to walk away when Cristiano grabbed his hand. “Sit with me.” Cristiano requested and Ricky sat down.

“Just for a moment. I don’t want to get fired.” Ricky said and Cristiano shook his head.

“No one will fire you for speaking with Cristiano Ronaldo.” Cristiano said and took a sip of his coffee. “Any big plans this weekend?” Cristiano asked, trying to figure out his relationship status, and Ricky shook his head.

“No, just working as always.” Ricky answered.

“You work too much baby.” Cristiano said and reached across the table to take Ricky’s hand. Ricky allowed him to intertwine their fingers. “You should be lounging on a beach this weekend.” Cristiano suggested and Ricky chuckled.

“Only in my dreams.” Ricky answered. “What about you? What are you doing this weekend? Or should I say who?” Ricky flirted and Cristiano laughed.

“I’m suppose to be hanging out with some of my friends for a birthday party.” Cristiano answered. “But I think you know who I’d rather be doing.” Cristiano said and Ricky could feel the blush forming on his face.

“Really? Who is that?” Ricky asked and Cristiano leaned across the table. He was ready to say something absolutely filthy but Claudia came over and interrupted him.

“Sorry to interrupt this cute moment but the lunch rush has happened and we need help.” Claudia said and Ricky pulled his hand from Cristiano’s.

“Sorry, I have to go.” Ricky said and stood up from the table. “I’ll see you later.” He said and went back to work at the counter. Cristiano watched Ricky as he ate his sandwich and drank his coffee. It seemed he was getting closer to getting Ricky to accept his advances, but he wasn’t there yet. He wondered why Ricky wouldn’t go out with him. Any other man would have jumped at the opportunity but not Ricky. Cristiano shrugged and finished off his sandwich and coffee. He left a hundred dollar bill on the table for Ricky before leaving the shop and heading off to practice, thinking about nothing but Ricky all day.

* * *

  
Ricky sighed as he gathered up his backpack and placed it on his shoulder. “Alright Claudia, I’ll see you later.” Ricky said as they had just finished cleaning up and closing the shop.

“You working tonight?” Claudia asked and Ricky nodded.

“I’m heading over there.” Ricky said and Claudia rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know why just don’t date Cristiano. You have him in the palm of your hand.” Claudia explained.

“And have everyone find out that I’m a stripper, no thank you.” Ricky spoke and gave Claudia a wave before leaving the café. It wasn’t that Ricky was ashamed of dancing. He wasn’t ashamed of doing what he had to do in order to pay his bills, but he didn’t want that to negatively affect Cristiano. This would be a black eye on his reputation and Ricky was sure the media would go crazy over this. Maybe he could date Cristiano once he graduated and had a better job if he was still interested.  
  
Ricky walked quickly down the street to caught the bus to his next job. He took the bus downtown to the red light district. The bus stopped a block from the club and Ricky quickly walked down the block into the club. He spoke to the bouncers and other dancers before making his way to the back and into the dressing room. He changed into his little white shorts and went shirtless. He sprayed cologne on his body and then looked himself over in the mirror. He fixed himself more and once he was satisfied with how he looked, he walked over of the dressing room and went out on to the floor to start working and making his rent money.  
  
Cristiano didn’t know how they had ended up at the co-ed upscale strip club in Madrid’s red light district. They had started at a nice restaurant on the other side of town. All the guys on the team had dressed in their best suits to celebrate Sergio’s 31st They finished their meal and soon hit a club close to the restaurant. The hopped from one club to the next and now Cristiano was standing in the middle of the club, surrounded by half-naked men and women.  
  
“Looks like there’s something for you too Crispy.” Sergio joked as he watched a half-naked woman walk past him. “She’s mine!” The birthday boy called out before chasing after her. Cristiano shook his head and laughed at Sergio before announcing he was going over to the bar. He walked over to the bar and ordered a soda. He sipped at his drink and watched everyone around him. He looked at the male dancers that walked around the club. He couldn’t lie, they all looked nice, but he wasn’t interested in them as his mind kept going back to Ricky. He wondered what Ricky was doing and he wished he had his number right now so he could text him. He would ask him to come and save him from his drunk and rowdy friends.  
  
As he looked across the room, his eyes widened as they focused on a familiar figure. He’d know that smile anywhere. He watched as Ricky, _his_ Ricky, smiled at a man slipping money in the tightest shorts he had ever seen. He had just finished up dancing and Ricky was now moving away from the older man. Cristiano slid off the bar stool and walked over to Ricky. He wasn’t sure what he would say to Ricky or how Ricky would take seeing him here, but he had to say something to him.  
  
“Ricky…” Cristiano called out and Ricky turned to face him. He was shocked to see Cristiano here. It didn’t seem like his kind of place, but he did mention something about a birthday party earlier. Ricky smiled and stepped closer to Cristiano so he wouldn’t have to yell over the music.

“Cristiano, what are you doing here?” Ricky asked and Cristiano pointed to his drunk friends in the corner of the club.

“You see the one in the big chair in the middle. It’s his birthday.” Cristiano pointed out and Ricky chuckled as he watched the Real Madrid players in the corner have a good time with some of the girls.

“And you didn’t want to join their party?” Ricky asked and Cristiano smiled before taking a sip of his soda.

“What can I say? I more interested in partying with you.” Cristiano confessed as his eyes went down to look over Ricky’s hot body. He didn’t try to hide that he was checking Ricky out. Ricky smirked as he watched Cristiano’s eyes rake over his body. He grabbed his hand and winked.

“Lets have our own party then.” Ricky said and led Cristiano through the club and upstairs to the private rooms. He made it to room two and walked in with Cristiano, closing the door behind them. “Get comfortable.” Ricky said as he started to mess with the radio.

Cristiano walked into the room decorated in red painted walls with gold trim. The couches were white and the table painted gold. There was a pole that went from the ceiling and connected to the table in the middle of the room. Cristiano sat down on the couch and placed his drink down. Music started to play in the room and he saw Ricky moved across the room. “I’m really glad to see you tonight.” Cristiano stated.

“Even like this?” Ricky asked as he danced a little to the music.

“Even like this.” Cristiano spoke and licked his lips as he watched Ricky move his hips to the music. Ricky smirked as he crossed the room and climbed onto Cristiano’s lap, placing his knees on either side of Cristiano’s thighs and straddled him. Ricky moved his hips and start to grind on Cristiano. He could hear Cristiano loudly gulp and he could feel the footballer’s cock hardening in his pants.

Cristiano watched Ricky move on his lap and he couldn’t help but wonder how Ricky would look actually riding his cock. The thought made his cock start to swell and he swallowed hard as Ricky rolled his hips right on his cock. He reached out to touch him but stopped himself, clenching his fist. He knew he couldn’t touch Ricky, that was rule number one in the club, but you couldn’t blame him for wanting to.

Ricky saw Cristiano reach out and try to touch him, but stopped himself. “A man with control. I like it.” Ricky whispered in Cristiano’s ear and reached down to grab his hands, placing Cristiano’s hands on his body. He never let customers touch him, but Cristiano was an exception.

Cristiano’s hands went up and down Ricky’s back and waist as Ricky rolled his hips. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on by anyone. His hands slid down to grab Ricky’s ass and he could hear the smaller man moan in his ear. “Why won’t you let me have you?”

“Excuse me?” Ricky asked and pulled back so he could look Cristiano in his eyes.

“You know I want you Ricky. I’ve shown so much interested and I know you like me too but you refuse my advances. Why?” Cristiano asked.

“You really want to talk about that while I’m grinding on you lap?” Ricky asked and Cristiano nodded. Ricky sighed and looked away from Cristiano. “I can see the headlines now: “Ronaldo’s boyfriend a stripper”.” Ricky explained. “With a picture of me on the pole downstairs plastered on the front page.” Ricky explained and Cristiano shook his head.

“You won’t have to be a dancer when you’re with me. Don’t worry about any of that.” Cristiano tried to reassure Ricky but he shook his head.

“You don’t know the owner of this place.” Ricky started as he looked down at this lap. “He’s money hungry. He’ll sell the security tapes that I’m on dancing. It’ll come out and it’ll ruin your image. You’re football’s golden boy and I won’t do that to you.” Ricky explained and Cristiano clicked his tongue as he placed a finger under Ricky’s chin and lifted it so they could look at each other.

“So selfless. Claudia said you always worry about others and not yourself.” Cristiano spoke and Ricky frowned.

“When did Claudia tell you this?” He asked.

“I came in last week of Tuesday and you weren’t there. I had a short chat with Claudia.” Cristiano explained. “But that doesn’t matter, what matters is that you don’t have to worry about that. I have people that can take care of him.”

“Take care of him?” Ricky questioned. “You make it sound like you’re in the mafia and you’re going to kill him.” Ricky joked.

“Not kill him, just put a muzzle on him.” Cristiano cleared up. “I promised this won’t come out and if it does, I don’t care. I just want to be with you Ricardo.”

“I don’t know…How would your mother feel if this came out? Your siblings?” Ricky questioned.

“It doesn’t matter how they feel as long as we’re happy together.” Cristiano answered. “So what do you say?” He asked and Ricky thought for a moment. If Cristiano wasn’t worried about it, then why should he?

“Okay.”  
  
 _One year later…_  
  
“Cristiano’s little prince…” Ricky reads the headline of the tabloid as they sit at the breakfast table. He’s clad in only a pair of ridiculously tiny and expensive shorts that Cristiano had purchased for him. It took him awhile to get used to the expensive gifts, fancy trips, and just living large in general. Ricky had never had money growing up so the life was new to him, being in the spotlight next to Cristiano was especially different.  
  
Ricky looked at the front page of the tabloid. A picture of him and Cristiano was plastered on the front of the page, holding hands in a jewelry store. A diamond crown that Cristiano had made for him for their anniversary was on his head as Cristiano looked at him with pure joy on his face.  
  
“But you are my little prince. That’s why I got that crown made.” Cristiano said as he leaned over to kiss Ricky on the cheek.

“I know that. I wish they wouldn’t call me little.” Ricky explained.

“But you are little.” Cristiano teased and let out a laugh as Ricky playfully swatted him.  
  
Ricky couldn’t believe it had already been a year, but time flies when you’re having fun with the one you love. They had only been together a few weeks when the first photos of them hit the magazines. When asked about him at a press conference, Cristiano admitted that Ricky was his boyfriend and moved on to the next question as if he hadn’t just dropped major news for the tabloids. Ever since then, Ricky had been a media darling. The paparazzi couldn’t wait to take pictures of Cristiano’s boyfriend. Everyone wanted to see what he was wearing and where he was going. The other football wives wanted to be pictured with him in order to be come more famous. Due to all of the media coverage, he was shocked that his past as a dancer hadn’t come out. Cristiano said he had handled everything but never went into detail about what he did to silence his former boss. Ricky didn’t really care what Cristiano did to him, he was just happy that it was done.  
  
“You need to get going, you’re going to be late for practice.” Ricky said as he picked up their plates from the table and carried them over to the sink. He started to wash the dishes when he felt Cristiano come up behind him and snake his arms around his waist. Cristiano pressed kisses to Ricky’s neck as he washed the dishes. “Stop it. You’ll be late baby.” Ricky chuckled as Cristiano kissed along Ricky’s neck.  
  
Cristiano was so happy to be with Ricky. It had honestly been the happiest year of his life. He had never known love like this until Ricky. He would do anything for the man and Ricky definitely had him wrapped around his finger. He was never going to let Ricky go. “Maybe I want to late.” Cristiano said and grabbed Ricky and sat him on the counter. He kissed Ricky gently as he rubbed at his thighs.  
  
“You’re a mess Cristiano.” Ricky teased him as Cristiano mouthed as his neck.

“Yeah.” Cristiano said and pulled back to look up at Ricky. “But I’m your mess.”


End file.
